1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless personal area network (WPAN) Zigbee receiver and a receiving method thereof, and more particularly, to a wireless personal area networks (WPAN) Zigbee receiver and a receiving method thereof that can maintain compatibility with the existing Zigbee signal packet and modem structure and obtain a spreading gain by a reduction in data rate to significantly improve receive sensitivity.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, among wireless personal area networks (WPANs), an improvement in receive sensitivity is the most important specification for the chipset development of Zigbee based on the IEEE 802.15.4 standard since the improved receive sensitivity enables to maintain excellent protection against an interference signal in the same channel. Therefore, an effort to improve the receive sensitivity has been made in accordance with the existing Zigbee standard.
The existing wireless personal area network Zigbee receiver detects synchronization by using a preamble of a signal packet and detects symbols with respect to data of a payload following the preamble.
However, when the existing WPANs Zigbee receiver receives the signal packet and restores data, if the received signal strength is low or there are strong interference radio waves, loss or modification may occur in the transmitted signal packet.
In order to prevent a reduction in receive sensitivity, automatic gain control of a received signal is performed in a physical layer. Therefore, it is still difficult to observe the improvement in receive sensitivity in an actual network environment. There has been a need for a more reliable method of improving receive sensitivity.